


About a Boy

by mrs_leary (julie)



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/mrs_leary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin is just so damned infuriated with Bradley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About a Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [altocello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/gifts).



> A very small token of my huge affection for altocello ♥ on the occasion of her birthday.

♦

Bradley James really was the most infuriating damned person in the whole Godforsaken world.

“Do we _really_ need to have this argument again?” Colin angrily demanded, projecting his voice over the thumping music and for once not giving a toss about witnesses. “Fuck’s sake, Bradley!”

“No, Colin, I just –”

“It’s not like it’s any of your damned business, anyway! Is it!”

Bradley had the effrontery to roll his eyes in annoyingly mild exasperation. “I know that, but –”

“I _love_ sex!” Colin loudly declared. “Just because I don’t do _casual_ doesn’t mean I’m not into it.”

“No, I know. I really –”

“I love having sex, but for me sex has to be about love, all right?”

A hand reached towards him, placating, not quite daring to touch. “Yes, of _course_ , Colin, I –”

But Colin was on an unstoppable roll now. “It’s not like I don’t have plenty of other things going on in my life. It’s not like I don’t have the _work_.”

“Of course you do,” Bradley said quite agreeably.

“And I’m not a virgin, if that’s what you think.”

“I wouldn’t presume …”

“But if you reckon it’s pathetic that I can still count my lovers on one hand –” he lifted a hand palm–out with fingers and thumb spread to make the point – “then fuck you, Bradley James. _Fuck. You._ ”

Bradley was – momentarily at least – silenced. He looked down at his own shoes, perhaps trying to hide the splotches of red on his cheeks.

Which meant that – really – Colin had gone too far. The thought that his words might have stung Bradley took the righteous wind out of Colin’s sails, so almost despite himself Colin finally calmed back down to an irritable huff – though he asserted, “You can call me conservative if you want, but that doesn’t make me uncool.”

And Bradley couldn’t help but grin at that, though he tried to hide it even while flashing an amused glance back up at Colin. “No, of course not. The very _last_ thing you are is uncool, Colin Morgan.”

Colin took a breath. A deep one. Let it out and said, “Well, then.”

“Well, then,” Bradley equably agreed.

A moment stretched, oddly quiet despite the thud of the band and the steady roar of the crowd.

“Well, what were you actually trying to say?” Colin finally asked. He shifted a little closer and even tilted his head in a bit, giving them at least an illusion of privacy. “Try me again, and I promise I won’t get my hackles up.”

“Is that _really_ a promise you can make?” Bradley asked, also shifting near as if they were mirroring each other, though Bradley had a fond smile curving his lips.

Colin grinned at him. “Try me,” he said again.

Bradley sighed and shook his head. Glanced down again for a moment as if gathering his thoughts. And then when he looked back up his candid blue gaze met Colin’s very directly – and this time he used very different words indeed. “Colin …”

“Mmm …?” he said encouragingly.

“Colin … I’m just a boy … standing in front of a boy … asking him to love him.”

A moment later Colin finally comprehended Bradley’s truth. It was like standing under a waterfall, or a sudden spring shower, as this surprising yet eternal feeling pummelled into him, drenched him, and remade him anew. “Bradley …” he breathed.

“Yes …?”

Which was the only possible answer, actually, wasn’t it? “ _Yes_ , you great eejit. Of _course_ yes. A thousand times yes!”

And Bradley was grinning fit to burst, but he stepped forward again, trying to look serious or solemn or something – and he took each of Colin’s hands in his own – and then they were kissing, they were kissing so sweet and light and true, and Colin didn’t even give a fuck _who_ saw.

♦


End file.
